1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and system for detecting a periodic motion based on spatiotemporal patterns, and more particularly, to a method and system for determining whether an input video includes a predetermined type of content through frequency analysis of at least one region of interest.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of electronic devices, for example, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, is currently becoming more widespread, users of electronic devices may access media contents, for example, moving pictures or videos, with ease via an Internet connection. Also, with the rapid growth of social media, for example, You Tube, Myspace, Facebook, and the like, the users may upload and share the media contents easily.
As such, growth of symantic indexing or tagging is required to find or recognize a special object such as, for example, a person, a tree, a building, an animal, and the like, in media contents. Also, in addition to useful media contents, a great number of media contents in social media include harmful media contents, for example, adult contents.
Accordingly, there is a demand for recognizing and sorting a special object or a harmful media content such as, for example, an adult content, from media contents uploaded to the web.